


Choc-Chip Cookies

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cookies, F/F, International Women's Day, Late at Night, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that she should go home and get as much sleep as she can, seeing as her exam starts at eight, but there’s a cookie shop across the street that she’s been meaning to check out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choc-Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> a variation of 'i know i keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it’s always your shift but don’t you dare judge me', written for international women's day!!

By the time Lydia’s leaving the library, after studying for her literature exam for hours, it’s already two in the morning. Her stomach rumbles as she walks down the stairs and it makes her realise how hungry she is.

She knows that she should go home and get as much sleep as she can, seeing as her exam starts at eight, but there’s a cookie shop across the street that she’s been meaning to check out. Whenever Lydia leaves the library, which is usually around this time, the smell of freshly baked cookies is almost always in the air.

The cold weather sends a shiver up Lydia’s spine, causing her to grip the strap of her bag tighter. She crosses the road and goes straight to the cookie store, hoping that they also sell coffee because her eyelids are starting to feel ten times heavier.

Lydia runs a hand through her hair and yawns as she walks into the shop, wincing as her eyes adjust to the brightness of the lights. Within a few seconds her eyes do adjust and just as she’d imagined it; the store is covered in pastel colours.

She realises that she probably looks silly, standing there in the door way, so she walks up to the register and starts looking at the cookies on display. Their choc-chip cookies look delicious; if Lydia wasn’t so tired she’d go for something a little more adventurous. If the choc-chip cookies are good she’ll come here more often, she decides.

Someone clears their throat so Lydia looks up from the cookies.

“Can I help you?” They say. Lydia looks at their name badge; Allison.

Lydia nods, smiling. “Can I get two choc-chip cookies?”

“Sure,” Allison replies, getting a pair of tongs and getting two choc-chip cookies from the display next to her register.

Allison puts them into a pink bag with white dots and places it on the register, adding up the price of the cookies.

“Do you sell coffee?” Lydia asks, fighting the urge to yawn again.

“We do,” Allison tells her, smiling.

“Can I get a black coffee as well, please?”

“Of course.”

Allison gets to work on the coffee and Lydia’s never seen someone make coffee so quickly. When Allison catches her watching her, she laughs softly to herself.

Lydia pays for the cookies and the coffee and Allison gives her the change.

“Do you always buy cookies this late? I haven’t seen you here before,” Allison trails off as she writes something down on the back of the receipt.

Lydia shakes her head. “Lydia. I always smell cookies when I leave the library so I thought I’d come and have a look.”

Allison nods again. “Hopefully I’ll see you around, Lydia.”

“You too, Allison.”

It isn’t until Lydia wakes up that she looks at the receipt. When she flips it over, she sees Allison’s name written on the back and smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
